Bakugirls and Bakuboys Reunite
by imagination453
Summary: My first fanfic so please no flames.Now I know how hard it is to write summaries so you'll just have to read it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Bakugirls and Bakuboys reunite**

**Chapter 1**

Alice's POV

Its been four years since Dan and the guys calls me sometimes and so does Julie."Dan , Marucho and shun went to neathia , to help Princess Fabia and her kingdom from the Gundalians . Wish I could go too."she would say,_Princess Fabia huh _"hmm, are you guys coming this summer,to Japan?".I would ask."yeah , well, I'm coming 't really know about the boys",at this I would just weren't coming.I knew it but I wanted to see Shun so much this well, maybe next summer.

One year later

Julie"s POV

I was at the working at the resturant and my shift was almost phone rang."Hi Julie!"Runo said in a cheerful voice."you coming this summer?".

"Like always"

"Are the boys coming"

"maybe'

"Look Julie, this time you are taking the boys with you even if you have to pack them in your luggage"she said in an angry tone,

"ok"I chukled.

"Call you later and remember what I said, I haven't seen them in ages"

"Ok , bye". I took off my apron and started walking on the sidewalk.I thought about it. I chlenched my fists"Ok this time we've gotta talk" and ran towards Bakugan building was shaped like a huge bakugan.I went inside. There were lots of peoople in there. There on a big screen a battle was going on between a brown haired girl and a green haired boy .I looked I saw Dan, Shun and Marucho talking.I went to them."hi Dan, Marucho Shun"

"hi Julie" Dan and Marucho said in just nodded. "So are you going to to Japan this summer?"I asked

"no way , there's too much work here"replied Marusho

"WHAT! But Runo and Alice really want to see you guys"

"sorry Julie ..maybe next summer"Dan said .That just made me angry.

"that's what you said last summer"

"Julie but-"

" Fine then"I cut him off" if you don't wanna come then don't.I thought Runo was your girlfriend, what happened to that huh? She calls me every day and asks me about I , I'm speechless. You can tell by her face that she misses you .And if you donn't believe it"I handed him my phone"then see it for your self"Sayong this I quickly walked out of there.a tear fored at the corner of my eye I started crying,but I knew there was nothing I could were too caught up in this bakugan thing to even care for their now, they had just lost them.I kenw it I just knew was all over now.

End of chapter 1 and believe me there this is just the will be characters from New Vestroia, Gundalian Invaders and Mechtanium and please for now.


	2. Chapter 2

I have to thank RockyBlue DanxRuno for helping me upload this and thanks for the reviews(my first 2 reviews wohoo, yay 4 me)

Here's the second chapter of the story,enjoy!

** Bakugirls and Bakuboys Reunite**

** Chapter 2**

Dan's POV

Julie was pretty upset about the whole going to Japan in summer and then there's Runo, shouId I call her? or should I not. I looked at Julie's phone."well are you going to call her?" Shun asked,"well.. um.. maybe,"I dialed runo's number .A blue haired girl's face appeared on the screen,"Hi julie did you persuade them?"

"Um hi Runo ...How are you?"I asked in a nervous tone.

"Dan!"Runo screamed,

"Yeah that's me Dan ,"

"Dan it's really you.I knew Julie would get you into coming here.I'm going to make all the arrangements , well with Alice's help of tell when are you coming anyway , I have to plan a party. this is going to be the best,"her blueish-green eyes lighting up like a cristmas tree as she said that.

"Yeah well Runo about that .You see there's a situation here at bakugan interspace so we-we well you see "

'You"re not coming are you? " the glow in her eyes was gone now.

"No no we'll come there just as soon as the matter is solved i promise-"she was going to cry any second now,

"Dan ..just do me a favour ...and n-never come back."she said.

"No runo i-t-"

"Bakugan Bakugan it's always the same excuse. Now you'll just have to find a new girlfriend and I'm sure that you'll have plenty of choices 'cause you're the saviour of vestroia and all but you don't even have enough time for your friends so I guess this is a good bye forever..."she closed the phone with a loud click. Man this is just great .Like I don't have enough things to worry about.

"Well that didn't go well"shun said in a cooled voice , acting like nothing had happened.

"ugh just shut up will ya "

"What's your problem?"

"What's my problem ? WHAT'S MY PROBLEM? I'll tell you what's my problem 1: I just lose two of my friends and 2: Bakugan Interspace is going to be attacked by chaos bakugan so we have to get all these kids outta here oh but I forgot we have no way outta here and but these kids don't know that and if we tell them they're going to panic so we're just sitting ducks here and you are asking me what's my problem and Mr hotshot this is your problem too"I breathed hard.I let all of my anger out on Shun and he just walked outta there like nothing had happened but I ignored after about a minute of silence,

"Dan .. how did Julie get in here anyway?"Marucho asked in a thoughtful tone.I thought for while and Marucho was right how did she get in here 'cause if she got in she should probably know how to get out as well.

"we'd better find her and ask her IF she talks to us that is "

"and if she she's here and she will talk to us"

"maybe"

"lets just go"

So we began searching for Julie , If we could find an exit then we could defeat the chaos bakugan easily without any interruptance and sill go to Japan to see the girls.

End of chapter you liked it .Please review and tell me if I did something wrong kay.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update I've been really busy with studies so I didn't get time to 's the third chapter.

Bakugirls and Bakuboys Reunite

Chapter 3

Dan's POV

Marucho and I began to search for looked for her in the battle arenas, running through the crowds, the control rooms ,the but she was nowhere to be seen."this is hopeless"Marucho said painting,"she probably just left from the acess point she came in".I had lost hope too,just then I remembered something,"Hey Marucho did you check that old training arena where I practice?"I asked.

"No,"

"Well then, what are we waiting for?Let's go!"

We headed towards that arena, when we entered it , we saw nothing, Julie wasn't there either."No luck there either"said Marucho,"we'd might as well go,"We were about to leave when we heard some kicking sounds.I looked around , it was coming frim behind a rock."what do you think is behind there?"I asked Marucho.

"I don't know but there's only one way to find out " I replied.

"Haaa"We both jumped in there and were bombarded with rocks.

"Dan!What are you doing here?"the silver haired girl asked.

"looking for you and you? "Marucho replied,

"Taking my anger out"

"Whoa!that's a lot of anger"

"well you wanna see me take it out on you?"

Julie was about to punch -oh gotta change the topic otherwise Marucho will get hit and she won't tell is anything either, "ah-ah-Julie, we um- finally found you"I said,"We need you to tell us the acess point from where you came in"I said trying to change the topic.

"And why?"

"It's a long story so please please please tell us"I made a puppy dog eyes-face and knelt down on my knees.

"Well ok just stop that"

"not until you help us"

"Ok fine I'll tellyou"

"Thanks Julie,

"Don't act so angelic ,I'm going to tell you then I'm going to go and we will never meet again, got that hmph"

"OOKKK"

We were leaving when the areana suddenly began to rumble and a Chaos Bakugan appeared from nowhere.

"uh-oh, it's started"Marucho said."Bakugan Brawl , come on aqueous Tristar"Marucho said

"you too Drago"Tristar and Drago came out of their balls.

Drago destroyed it with its Dragon Heart ability,(sorry if I got the name wrong) just then three more came out."we are so toast"I announced

"Ventus Taylean stand"we heard a was was Shun

"you too Wolfurio"Said Rafe

"that goes for you too Boulderon"Paige said afterwards.

"Ability activate Kazami Style Slash Tornado"Shun formed into a large tornado that blew the Chaos bakugan, but more came on from behind.

"Ablility activate Bould Potion"

"Ability activate Spear Angst"

"Ability activate Stun Current"Paige ,Rafe and Marucho cast respectively."We got this covered dan, you and Julie go get all the kids out of here"Shun said.

"ok"I replied,

"and Shun?"

"yeah"

"thanks"

"No problem"

Julie showed me the access started getting all the kids outta took us about one hour to get every kid out of there,but I didn't see Team Anubias or Team Sellon."Ok Jullie you should go now too"I told Julie after getting everyone out.

"Ok , just be careful now"she smiled

"you betya" I gave her a thumbs problem solved and many to go, but we could do this,I just knew it.

Julie's POV

I left dan and the others in Bakugan was right they really did have a situation some reason I wanted to help but there was nothing I could do I mean I don't have any bakugan.*sigh*Two days left to go to japan.I went home and started packing up my things.

Two days later

*beep*beep*beep*beep*The alarm clock went on as it struck seven o' were chirping outside the weather was pleasant.I went downstairs to eat mum was making breakfast ,"you ready to go dear"mum said in a cheery voice."mom there're still 3 hours left"

"well you'd better eat up we have to get to the airport"

"Ok"

I walked through the I came across Bakugan was deserted.I just walked past it ._Be careful guys,_I thought.

At the airport

"Bye dear,take care of your self "My mother said as I was about to check in."I will,bye"After a while I boarded the plane.I just couldn't just help thnking about Dan, Marucho and Shun the whole plane landed.

"JULIE!" Runo and Alice came running towards hugged me and so did Alice but not so tight as Runo. Afterwards we went to Runo's house.

Nobody's POV

Runo:So how was your trip Julie?

JUlie:Comfortable

Alice:So how are Dan and the others?

Runo:Alice I thought I told you not to talk about them.

Alise:But Runo-

Runo: No we will not talk about those lying ditchers.

Julie:(after taking a sip of juice) guys I almost forgot to tell and the guys do have to stay at Interspace. You see some kind of bakugan are attacking it and I think they're stuck there so you see thay don't have a choice now do they?

Runo:Ok did they say they were coming afterwards?

julie:well no but-

Runo:ah-ha so they aren't coming!

Alice:So julie how is life in Baywiew these days.

Julie:It's going good.

Alice:Hey Julie I'm just curious but who's Princess fabia?You mentioned once that the Brawlers fought alongside her.

Julie:Oh yeah. Well Fabia is the princess of a planet named another planet named Gundalia attacked Neathia so Fabia asked the brawlers for help.

Runo:I wonder if that Fabia's got a crush on Shun or Dan.

Alice:*shocked*Chuckles*Oh Runo It can't be, I mean.

Runo:C'mon Alice they saved Neathia ddn't they, so ahe must be grateful to them and probably crush on one of doesn't have a girlfriend and dan doesn't either...now.

Julie:*Shocked*WHAT!You broke up with him?

Runo:*stares at the ground*

Alice:Dan called Runo from your phone a few days ago and they broke up.

Runo: hmph! I just did what I should've done a long while ago.*a tear falls on her cheek*oops I just got somethng in my eye.

Julie&Alice:Runo*Hug her*

Runo:*rubbing her eyes*we are not going to talk about them from now on ok both came here to have a good time and they are not going to ruin it. Now who's up for a trip to the mall.

Alice:Um Shouldn't Julie unpack her things and rest first?

Julie:Yeah Runo I'm beat.

Runo:Ok then Julie can rest and we can unpack her things then we can go to the mall.

Julie&Alice:OK

The next day

Runo's POV

"Rise and shine everyone"I cried out loud .Julie and Alice rubbed their eyes, and then yawned and then stretched their arms."wake up sleepy heads"I shouted getting pissed."Runo i't 8 am"Alice said.

"So ?You guys have been sleeping since brain would've gone to sleep by now."

"Ok Ok we get up Julie" Julie got out after Alice

They both got had breakfast and then we headed for the mall.

"How does this look?"Julie asked trying out a silver dress."It looks great"I replied,"what do you think Alice"No reply ,"Alice?"

"Oh y-yeah Runo?"

"What are you thinking about"

"N-Nothing'

"Spill it out"

"Well I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen"

"It's probably nerves"Julie said.

"Yeah you're probably right"

"Now how does this dress look?"

"Great!"

"Let's go get somethng to drink, it'll make you feel better"

"Yeah ok"

After getting a drink we headed for the was a sunny day , and hot one sat on a bench and finished our cold wind blew and clouds came out of wind hit our faces and wewere blown away.

"What's happenig?"Alice asked

"I don't know " I replied.

"I'm going to puke"Julie said.

After that everything became black.I closed my eyes...

*whew*long you liked it (altough I know it's awful),but please review.


End file.
